


Hold Me Down

by horrorsilk



Series: Kinktober 2020 [5]
Category: Mortal Kombat (Video Games), Mortal Kombat - All Media Types
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Kinktober, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Size Difference, Size Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:00:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26805508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/horrorsilk/pseuds/horrorsilk
Summary: If it is Ermac's duty to watch over Shao Kahn, then whose duty is it to look after him?For Kinktober 2020 prompt: Size Difference
Relationships: Ermac/Shao Kahn (Mortal Kombat)
Series: Kinktober 2020 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1947808
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18





	Hold Me Down

"Ermac." Shao Kahn's voice boomed out and the construct snapped to attention.

"Yes, our Kahn." 

The emperor lifted his hand and gestured for Ermac to approach. Which, of course, he did, toes skimming across the floor as he glided over, green eyes cast downward out of respect as he bowed his head. The throne room was empty save for the two of them, and would be for some time. With the tournament in full swing on Shang Tsung's island, the emperor's palace was as close to empty as Ermac had ever seen. He himself would be departing soon, eager to prove himself worthy of the effort Shao Kahn had expended to create him. In the meantime, however, he lingered and had taken it upon himself to act as a last line of defense for any who would dare attempt an assault on the emperor.

 _His_ emperor.

"This place is too quiet." Shao Kahn leaned forward, elbows resting against his thighs. "And the hour grows late. Come; escort me to my chambers." 

Ermac had no heart, but if he had it would have been racing. "Yes, our Kahn." He bowed and drifted off towards the opposite end of the throne room, but didn't exit until he was certain Shao Kahn was right behind him. It would be nearly impossible not to feel his presence; the emperor exuded power like an aura. But despite that fact and the knowledge that the Kahn could easily slaughter any who opposed him, Ermac swelled with determination to protect him. 

Through the halls and up several flights of stairs they went, until Ermac came to stop just outside of the heavy doors to the emperor's chambers. Shao Kahn pushed them open with ease, and to the construct's surprise, gestured for him to follow. Obedient as always, Ermac did exactly that, flinching at the sound of the door closing heavily behind them. Waiting awkwardly within, he watched as Shao Kahn circled past him, sitting heavily in the massive armchair in front of the fire. 

Everything about the Kahn was imposing, from the sheer bulk of the man himself to the immense size of the furnishings here in his room. The bed took up an entire wall, piled with silk pillows in varying shades of red, and the armchair he now occupied was substantial enough to rival the size of his throne. Ermac felt small, miniscule, even, and completely out of his element. He was used to watching over his emperor to be certain, but here, alone in his bed chamber, the dynamic changed to something far more _intimate._ And when Shao Kahn lifted one of his great hands to wave the construct over, the air in the room intensified further. 

"Do you require anything from us, our Kahn?" Ermac asked with a bow. 

There was silence for several moments, broken only by the steady crackling of the fire. "Do you remember, Ermac, when I created you?" Shao Kahn's voice was strangely soft, a far cry from its usual, commanding tone. "I had tried a few times before to bind souls, but only my attempt with you succeeded. I was so proud when you opened your eyes, when you spoke my name for the first time." He reached out and took Ermac's wrist, pulling him closer, so that he stood between the behemoth's knees. "And now we are alone; I wonder what else I might be able to teach you."

Ermac shivered in anticipation, though of what exactly he wasn't sure. Shao Kahn's hand released his wrist, lifting up to cradle his chin against his palm. His thumb, so wide it covered his mouth, swiped over the seam of his lips, coaxing them to part. The pad pressed gently against his tongue, and Ermac whimpered at the taste of him, instinctively sucking at the massive digit. Shao Kahn chuckled, sliding his thumb out and grabbing Ermac's shoulder, pulling him down so he was sitting on his knee. Here, so close, Ermac could practically hear the man's heart beating, thudding against his chest, which rose and fell with each deep breath; he wondered what it might feel like to rest his head against it.

Such thoughts were chased away when the Kahn pressed a palm to his abdomen, sliding it downward until it rested against his groin. A stirring sensation bubbled in his gut, something he had not felt before. At least, not in this intensity. Eyes widening and breath catching, Ermac felt his body respond to Shao Kahn's touch, his arousal growing stronger. Harder. It seemed to please the emperor, though, for once Ermac was fully hard, Shao Kahn tugged open the front of his pants, releasing his erection.

With another soft gasp, Ermac watched the behemoth lean back in the chair, pushing aside his loincloth to free his own cock. Like the rest of the emperor, it was massive, and Ermac caught himself staring for a moment before turning his attention back to Shao Kahn's face. To his surprise, he looked almost amused. Shao Kahn shifted his leg, pulling Ermac closer, to the point that the construct had to put his hands against the Kahn's chest to brace himself. And with a shuddering moan, he stared in shock as one of the emperor's massive hands wrapped around their cocks, stroking them against one another. Ermac's length was dwarfed by the imposing size of the Kahn, but that didn't stop him from canting his hips, chasing the feeling that clawed up his spine. He didn't know what it was, only that he needed it more than anything.

When he finally overtook it, though, the pleasure that coursed through his body bordered on pain, spine contorting as he felt every muscle in his body turn to stone and then liquid in rapid succession. Breathless, limp, Ermac collapsed against Shao Kahn's chest, whimpering as he felt his already empty cock twitching, overly sensitive as the emperor continued to stroke them together. At least, until he, too let out a strangled, guttural snarl as he came, and once he was spent, he clutched the construct against his chest, stroking his sides as they both caught their breath.

"Rest, pet," Shao Kahn rasped, and Ermac relaxed against his torso, soothed by the steady drum of his heart. "You will be needed in the tournament soon, but upon your return, I would enjoy your _company_ again."

The construct smiled, exhausted. "As you wish, our Kahn." 

**Author's Note:**

> Apparently every time I see the size difference prompt pop up for any writing thing my gremlin brain immediately goes to these two. And can you blame me??
> 
> Also I know it's short, but I swear I'm going to make up for it in future prompts ><


End file.
